


Onion Prince

by Slant



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other characters refuse to embroil Kazami Tatsuya in their nonsense. He is far to sensible for the revolution.</p><p>"You told the girl you liked that you were romantically interested in her? With words? And accepted her decision? Get out of my elevator/confessional!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onion Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Content note: Bizarrely for Utena, no one in this fic makes terrible romantic decisions.

That year, I transferred back to Ohtori Academy. It was the same as when I'd left, years before. Most places look different, smaller, even if they haven't changed, but Ohtori was the same, a world to itself. Most people seem to have forgotten me, but I caught up with one old friend, Wakaba. Okay I say "friend"... I might have a bit of a crush. She's so alive, you know? Fearless and loud. Very loud.  
Other than that, I didn't really make many new friends. I tried to join some social clubs but they kept rejecting me on the strangest of pretexts. It was weird.

The student council was running some sort of duelling club. It was separate from the fencing and Kendo societies. I got an invitation letter in my pigeonhole one day, but when I showed up to the arena I couldn't find my way in, and when I asked about it, the student council were really evasive. Apart from Nanami, she was just... Nanami. I think she was insulting me, but mostly I couldn't work out what she meant. 

I tried the Mikage Seminar too. It was in this strange old building that didn't get used for anything else. Or for seminars as far as I could tell- there was no one else there, just a bunch of dusty chairs that no one was waiting in. They gave me an interview, asked a bunch of really personal questions, by intercom and in a lift of all things, and then told me that I was "too well-adjusted for the Black Roses", and threw me out. I think I dodged a bullet there. 

There was one other strange thing. It wasn't really a school club, but I've never forgotten it. I was walking home from the shops- I had a little one-room apartment, barely more than a shoebox, really. You know how these schools are- half of the class are in dorms, a quarter are living in a private mansion, and the rest of us are scholarship students who have to chose between food, heat and shelter. Anyhow, I was walking through town, past one of the fountains, and suddenly Touga was there and he said, no, he _declaimed_ : 

"There. Can’t you hear it?" But then he looked uncertain, like he's flubbed a line in a play or maybe he was expecting something to happen and it didn't and he whispered, "I can't... I can't hear it. I can only hear the sound of a affordable small car driven below the speed limit."  
And that sort of made sense. Some of the students in town had managed to save enough to be able to drive, but nothing flashy and we'd be careful. Let the rich kids wrap the cars daddy bought them round a lamp post. 

Then Touga looked really lost and abandoned. My place was just round the corner, so I took him home to wait for his lift and made him tea.


End file.
